everafterhighwlasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Rochi'Octavija/Brudnowpis
Euphemia córka mitologicznej Echo. Zacina się nierzadko w zdaniach, jąkliwa. Obecnie całkiem ładna lecz swego czasu nie grzeszyła urodą...powinna nosić okulary. Zmieniła diametralnie sposób ubierania, uczesania, okulary zmieniła na soczewki z powodu bycia szykanowaną przez rówieśników. Nie jest w atu procentach zgodna ze sobą i by nie być już wysmiewaną udaje głupszą niż jest. 'Nie mam idei na tytuł...hej, to też jakiś tytuł.' Hammond - Syn księcia Z baśni "The Blue Bird". Całkiem całkiem ładnie rysuje. Osobowość *Uroczy młodzieniec o bogatym zasobie słownictwa, intelektualista. Ostatnia rzecz jaka mu w głowie to romanse, bo nie potrafi dostrzegać miłości. *Niemal wszyscy oczekują od niego etykiety na najwyższym poziomie, dawaniu przykładu, zdolności w walce bronią ale on źle czuje się w swojej roli, dlatego wybrał drogę Buntowników. *Pacyfista. *Głowa pełna marzeń nierzadko trudnych do spełnienia. Niby taki zaradny, mądry i pomysłowy a w kwestii uczuć sierota totalna. Wygląd *Wąski rozstaw oczu, są niezwykle duże i mają nieskazitelnie błękitną tęczówkę. *Wygląda na trochę starszego niż jest. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' *Od małego marzą mu się podróże kosmiczne, uwielbia astronomię i wszystko co związane z gwiazdami (zbierał książki, jak był mały latał po domu w pudle z wyciętą dziurą na głowę i bawił się że jest astronautą Akurat to ma po mnie ) Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym go rozpoznać? *Zwykle ubiera kreacje o błękitnej bądź ciemnoniebieskiej barwie. Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Został adoptowany od Liścia w formie moodboardu. *Imię postaci zostało nadane na cześć pewnego chomika z gry "Overwatch". *Wywodzi się ono z j. Angielskiego lub nordyckiego nazwiska i oznacza "Obrońca domu" lub "Wysoka ochrona". *Uwielbia morele. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|156pxBuntownik - W konflikcie przeznaczeń Hammond opowiedział się po stronie Buntowników. Chłopak nie widzi siebie w roli władcy, a i obecna pozycja narzuca na niego wiele reguł, obowiązków i zasad z którymi nie daje sobie rady, po za tym zostanie królem uniemożliwiałoby mu spełnienie marzenia jeszcze z dzieciństwa - postawienia stopy na księżycu. Klasyczna baśń Galeria Hammond - koncept.jpg|Wygląd w koncepcie. Hammond symbol.jpg Hammond - koncept - twarz.jpg Od innych Adopt16.jpg|By Liść Meta timeline 'Kropelka "świeżej krwi"' Rawiya - Córka Szeherezady, głównej narratorki "Baśni z Tysiąca i jednej nocy" Dziewczyna to osoba o bogatej wyobraźnii i lekkim piórze. Świetnie idzie jej działanie na żywioł i niemal cały czas ma nowe pomysły. Bardzo kreatywna. Inspirację potrafi czerpać z najmniej oczywistych rzeczy, cieszy się drobnostkami. Niestety, dość trudno przychodzi jej przyznanie się do błędu przed samą sobą i branie odpowiedzialności za czyny. Osobowość *Rozważna. *Dojrzała. *Bystra. *Bogata mowa. *Delikatna i pełna gracji. *Jednocześnie z głową w chmurach. *Czasem martwi się o nic, dużo przeprasza. Nawet za głupoty. *Kiedy jest zawstydzona lub zakłopotana czerwieni się na policzkach. *Lubi poprawiać innych. Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' Parvati Crewe, Scholastique Dégoûtant (poznała je na kółku baśniobajarskim). 'Znajomi' Se-Yoon 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Imię - Means "storyteller", derived from Arabic روى (rawa) meaning "to relate". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Księga tysiąca i jednej nocy (znana również jako Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy lub Tysiąc i jedna noc, oryg. arab. كتاب ألف ليلة وليلة Kitāb 'alf layla wa-layla; pers. هزار و یک شب Hezār-o yek šab) – zbiór około 300 baśni, podań, legend, anegdot i opowieści zamkniętych w kompozycyjną ramę legendy o sułtanie Szachrijarze i jego żonie Szeherezadzie, z głównym wątkiem narracyjnym Szeherezady. Pochodzą z IX–X w. i są zaliczane do arcydzieł literatury światowej. Galeria Rawiya ID.jpg Rawiya pierwszy szkic.jpg Rawiya symbol.jpg Rawiya szkic drugi.jpg Parvati & Rawiya szkic.jpg W różnych seriach Meta timeline 'Flecistka' Kareen Melanie Flötist (ale woli Melanie lub Mela) - córka Flecisty z Hameln ze znanego chyba wszystkim podania. klasyczna muzyka plus miłośniczka baśni, rzecz jasna gra na flecie głównie poprzecznym, ale flet prosty nie jest jej obcy. Ubiera się w bardzo odświetne stroje, lubi długie buty i kuchnię orientalną. Jest przesadna, wierzy w przeznaczenie i brak przypadków. Wróg nr. Jeden Acaci, ale to z winy A, która uwzięła sie na postać ze wzgledu na rodzica który rodzinie Acaci i miastu jej ojca zgubę przyniósł w końcu zapłacić nie chcieli , ale Mela traktuje ją jak małą, smieszną dziewczynkę. Potrafi "zmusić" kogoś do określonej czynności za pomocą muzyki jak i przywoływać wspomnienia, iluzje. Royals. Ciekawe jest to że początkowo nie interesowała się muzyką. Nie widziała siebie grającej na instrumentach. Zmieniła zdanie dzięki rodzinie, którsy utwierdzili ją w przekonaniu że takie zdolności nie mogą zostać zatracone i muszą być rozwijane. Z czasem dziewczyna naprawdę pokochała flet, ale kiedy gra dla innych często czuje się do tego zmuszana (właśnie przez te zdolności do kontroli i wpływu). Osobowość *Nie lubi wysługiwać się fletem, no ale jak nie ma wyboru... *Dość trudno przed sobą przyznaje się do porażki. *Pierwsza ręki na zgodę nie poda. *Poker face. *Nie przyzna się publicznie że nie miała racji, jak już to po prostu umilknie. *Nie umie ot tak odpuścić i rzucić wszystkiego w diabły. *Pewna siebie i zdecydowana. *Konsekwentna. Wygląd Kareen to niska dziewczyna o siegających ud, prostych i jasnych włosach w kolorze platynowego blondu. Zdobi je błękitne ombre. Na jej głowie często można zauważyć ogromny kapelusz z piórem. Tęczówki nastolatki mają barwę morskiej tonii, a ona sama posiada słowiańską urodę, bladą cerę o policzkach pokrytych nielicznymi piegami i pełne rysy twarzy. Relacje 'Rodzina' Kareen jest córką Flecisty z dość dobrze znanego podania pt. "Flecista z Hameln". O rodzicach dziewczyny wiadomo naprawdę niewiele CDN 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Kareen ma na pieńku z Acacią. Można śmiało rzec że to córka Burmistrza rozpoczęła konflikt między nimi. 'Miłość' Obecnie jedyną miłością Kareen jest jej flet jak i muzka. 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania 'Muzyka klasyczna' 'Baśnie' 'Podróże' Zdolności Dzięki grze na swoim cudownym flecie, Kareen potrafi manipulować zwierzętami a czasem ludźmi. Działa to jednakże jedynie na tych osobach o słabej silnej woli i dzieciach. W zależności od dźwięku melodii Kareen może kierować także ich ruchami. Wystąpienia *Brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Zwykle nie rozstaje aię z fletem, nierzadko widywana jest podczas gry na tym instrumencie. *Jest niezwykle oszczędna w słowach. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Nazwisko postaci w tłumaczeniu z j. Niemieckiego oznacza po prostu "flecista". *Pierwszę imię zawdzięcza postaci Kareen z gry "Eldarya" zaś drugie imię - postaci Melanii (oryginalnie Melody) z gry "Słodki flirt". *Dzień jwj urodzin to dzień w którym ponoć miały rozegrać się wydarzenia z baśni postaci. *Chrzanić Melody Piper, która w moim FF i tak nie istnieje jak Pied Piper - nauczyciel EAH. nagrałam się Eldaryi i mam wizję Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Kareen zdecydowała się po namowach rodziców na kontynuowanie historii, toteż w konflikcie przeznaczeń dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Osobiście Kareen ten cały konflikt uważa za coś na co nie warto zwracać większej uwagi. Klasyczna baśń Flecista z Hameln - Podanie ludowe spisane między innymi przez braci Grimm, przetłumaczone na 30 języków świata, opowiadające o wydarzeniach, jakie ponoć miały się wydarzyć 26 czerwca 1284 w mieście Hameln. Według legendy w 1284 roku dolnosaksońskie miasto Hameln w Niemczech nawiedziła plaga szczurów. Wynajęty przez Niemców szczurołap za pomocą muzyki płynącej z cudownego fletu wywabił szczury z Hameln, które następnie utopiły się w rzece Wezerze. Gdy po wykonanej pracy odmówiono szczurołapowi obiecanej zapłaty za pozbycie się gryzoni, ten w podobny sposób wyprowadził w nieznane wszystkie dzieci z Hameln Galeria KareenMelanie ID.jpg KareenMelanie symbol.jpg KareenMelanie szkic twarzy.jpg Kareen koncept.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Meta timeline *'Wrzesień 2017' - Rochi "zastrzega" Kareen Melanie Flötist oraz tekst swojego autorstwa i grafikę związaną z postacią. 'Zaginiony nraciszek' Justin Charming (właśc. Darpan Glass) - Osiemnastoletni syn Lustra z baśni "Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków" oraz Lustra, przez które przeszła tytułowa bohaterka baśni "Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra". Uczeń ostatniej klasy liceum. Brat bliźniak Luke'a Glass. Jako niemowlę, tuż po urodzeniu został oddzielony od rodziny. Zła Królowa porwała jego matkę, a jego samego rozkazała zabić. Łowca, któremu Królowa powierzyła zadanie, zlitował się nad dzieckiem i podrzucił mieszkającej nieopodal Zaczarowanego Lasu królewskiej parze z rodu Charmingów, którzy wywodzili się z baśni "Dobosz". Od tamtej pory, stał się częścią ich rodziny, zyskał ich rodowe nazwisko, a także nowe imię. Dorastał na pałacowych włościach, gdzie odkrył, że jego prawdziwą pasją jest muzyka, a miłość do niej zaszczepiła w nim matka - Królowa Charming, która posiadała dar przywracania wspomnień dzięki swojemu śpiewowi. Dzięki temu, że jego rodzice wywodzili się z rodu Charmingów, bez problemu mogli zapewnić mu lekcje śpiewu, oraz gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Pomimo tego, że przez całe życie towarzyszył mu zastęp najwybitniejszych nauczycieli z Krainy Baśni, tak naprawdę, najwięcej nauczył się od własnej matki. Od małego ciągnęło go do blasku fleszy, jako małe dziecko zaczął występować w telewizji, gdzie również doceniano jego niezaprzeczalny talent. Z dnia na dzień, zyskiwał coraz większą popularność, poznawał ważne osobistości ze świata show biznesu, a także nowych przyjaciół, z którymi podzielał swoją pasję. Z czasem, przestano kojarzyć go z małym chłopcem z programu telewizyjnego dla dzieci, a ze wschodzącą gwiazdą muzyki pop. Jeden z singli z jego debiutanckiej płyty został nagrodzony Nagrodą Grimmy. Jego kariera nabierała rozpędu, miliony nastolatek wykupowało jego płyty, lecz mało kto widział w nim coś więcej niż tylko wspaniałego muzyka. Był zapraszany na wiele muzycznych festiwali, między innymi na Neverland Music Festival, podczas którego odkrył przykrą prawdę o swoim dziedzictwie. Dzięki Desire II Von Duchess, podjął się rozpoczęcia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, aby zacząć zupełnie nowy rozdział w swoim życiu i nową przygodę. Osobowość Justin jest osobą, która łamie stereotyp nastoletniej gwiazdy. Mimo swojej wciąż narastającej popularności, jest eleganckim i szarmanckim młodzieńcem. Chłopak ma duszę artysty, uwielbia wszelkie formy sztuki, a zwłaszcza muzykę, która jest jego największą pasją. W każdej wolnej chwili, oddaje się jej w pełni. Dzięki muzyce, o wiele łatwiej może przekazać swoje myśli i uczucia. Justin jest romantykiem. Pomimo tego, że od pierwszych chwil swojej kariery miał miliony fanek w całej Krainie Baśni, od wielu lat marzył o spotkaniu tej jedynej dziewczyny, która mogłaby stworzyć z nim wspaniały duet, zarówno na scenie, jak i pozostać na stałe, w jego sercu. To dlatego większość jego utworów jest poświęconych miłości i jego odczuciom z nią związanymi. Dopiero niedawno odkrył swoją drugą połówkę, a okazała się być nią Desire II Von Duchess - córka Księżnej, dzięki której zrozumiał, że jego życie wcale nie musi toczyć się w świetle fleszy, i nawet nie występując na scenie, może robić to co kocha. Większość osób, które poznały chłopaka bliżej mają go za lekkoducha chadzającego z głową w chmurach i niezdolnego do większej agresji. Aczkolwiek, nie jest to do końca prawdą. Pomimo tego, że zdecydowanie unika konfliktów i wszelkich sporów związanych z jego osobą, umie zawalczyć o swoje. Potrafi negocjować, co bardzo pomaga mu w rozwiązywaniu problemów. Justin stara się obalać wszelkie fałszywe plotki na temat jego osoby, jeśli takie się zdarzają. Działając w show biznesie jako osoba publiczna jest skazany na hejt ze strony niektórych internautów, jednak chłopak stara się nie skupiać na złośliwych opiniach na swój temat i koncentruje się na tych pozytywnych. Jako że rozpoczął swą karierę w bardzo młodym wieku, zdążył się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie wszystko co o nim piszą będzie zbyt pochlebne. Dorastał ze sławą, wobec czego nauczył się trzymać emocje na wodzy, by nie popełnić jakiejś gafy. Wie, że jest autorytetem dla wielu osób i stara się dawać dobry przykład. Wygląd Justyn to przeciętnego wzrostu chłopak o dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce oraz bladej cerze. Tęczówki nastolatka mają szarą barwę, natomiast włosy - ciemny blond z domieszką szarości. Brwi chopaka są koloru włosów. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Biologiczna' Mirron Glass (ojciec), Cristal Glass (matka), Luke Glass (bliźniak), Sharon Glass (młodsza siostra). '"Zastępcza"' Chłopaka przygarnęła para królewska, której baśniowe przeznaczenie mieści się w bajce "Dobosz". Chantal i Nicholas Charming od dawna pragnęli potonka, lecz ich starania nie dawały efektów. Kiedy tylko trafili na porzucone niemowlę, nie wiele myśląc przygarnęli dziecko, nadając mu imię. Para trwktowała chłopaka jak swpjego rodzonego syna, nie opowiadali mu nigdy o jego prawdziwej przeszłości, albowiem sami jej nie znali. 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' Dziewczyną chłopaka jest Desire II Von Duchess. 'Zwierzak' Justin jest szczęśliwym posiadaczem szczeniaczka rasy Buldog angielski, który wabi się Buckley. Chłopak psiaka otrzymał stosunkowo nie dawno od swoich przybranych rodziców. Od dziecka marzył o własnym zwierzaku, toteż opiekuje się buldogiem najlepiej jak potrafi. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' 'Taniec' 'Fotografia' Swego czasu Justin bardzo pasjonował się fotografią. Zbierał książki związane z tym tematem, albumy fotograficzne oraz zgromadził pokaźną ilość sprzętu, lecz po jakimś czasie stwierdził że fotografia nie jest dla niego i odpuścił. zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|leftBuntownik - Justin, pomimo tego, że zaczął uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High już długo po Ceremonii Dziedzictwa, w konflikcie przeznaczeń obrał stronę Buntowników. Może i nie miał nic przeciwko swojemu przeznaczeniu, do którego przygotowywał się pod opieką przybranych rodziców, lecz wiele czynników wpłynęło na jego decyzję, między innymi uczucie jakim darzy Desire, oboje szczerze się kochają i chcą być sobą, nawet jeśli ich historie mają na tym ucierpieć. Warto zauważyć też, że przeznaczona chłopakowi rola od chwil poczęcia mieści się w baśni o Królewnie Śnieżce, bowiem miał on odgrywać rolę Lustra, która w wyniku porwania Justina tuż po jego urodzeniu, przypadła jego bratu bliźniakowi - Luke'owi Glass. Chłopak jest zdania, że na każdej płaszczyźnie swojego życia należy się kierować sercem i to ono powinno stanowić dla nas drogowskaz działań, niezależnie od tego co mówią inni. Biografia skrócona Na świat, chłopak przyszedł kilka minut po swoim bracie bliźniaku. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać Wystąpienia *... (Debiut). Ciekawostki *Imię nie zostało wybrane przypadkowo. Pochodzi z j. Łacińskiego i oznacza "Sprawiedliwy". Wielu władców nosiło to imię w formie " Justyn" ale jednak!. *Z kolei " prawdziwe" imię postaci jest hinduskim imieniem i oznacza "lustro". Oba imiona zawdzięcza Amity.Gali, jak i samo istnienie. *Opis postaci, oraz "Szlachetny czy Buntownik?" zostały w całości napisany przez Amity.Galę. Klasyczna baśń Dobosz - (Der Trommel) – baśń ludowa opublikowana w 1843 roku przez braci Grimm w piątym wydaniu ich zbioru Baśni (tom 2, nr 193). Pewien dobosz znalazł raz nad brzegiem jeziora kawał płótna, które podniósł i zabrał do domu. Wieczorem pojawiło się u niego widmo, prosząc o zwrot koszuli. Dobosz dowiedział się, że jego gość to księżniczka więziona przez złą czarownicę na szczycie Szklanej Góry. Co noc może kąpać się w jeziorze w tej postaci, ale bez magicznej koszuli nie jest wstanie wrócić. Dobosz oddał jej koszulę i obiecał, że uwolni ją z niewoli. Następnego dnia ruszył w stronę Szklanej Góry. Droga prowadziła, przez puszczę zamieszkaną przez groźne olbrzymy. Dobosz spotkał jednego z nich, ale udało mu się przekonać go, że idzie na czele wielkiej armii. W zamian za obietnicę zawrócenia wojska, olbrzym pomógł doboszowi dostać się pod Szklaną Górę. Na miejscu pojawił się problem, gdyż góra była tak stroma i śliska, ze nie dało się na nią wspiąć. Jednak dobosz napotkał dwóch ludzi, którzy kłócili się o magiczne siodło. Ten kto siedział w tym siodle mógł się znaleźć w każdym miejscu w jakim sobie zażyczył. Dobosz udając, że chce ich rozsądzić, zaproponował by ścigali się, a zwycięzca zgarnie sporną rzecz. Kiedy obaj mężczyźni się oddalili, dobosz wskoczył na siodło i znalazł się na szczycie. Szklanej Góry. Na szczycie znajdował się las, jezioro i chatka. Dobosz zapukał do chatki poprosiło jedzenie i nocleg. Otworzyła mu czarownica, która obiecała spełnić jego życzenie, ale pod warunkiem, że wykona dla niej w ciągu trzech dni trzy pracę. Dodała, że jeśli ich nie wykona - zginie. Dobosz przystał na to. Pierwszym zadaniem było wybranie całej wody z jeziora, przy użyciu naparstka i ułożenie ryb według gatunku. Drugim zadaniem było zrąbanie całego lasu, przy użyciu wadliwej siekiery i topora. Trzecim zadaniem było porąbanie i ułożenie całego drewna w stos i podpalenie. Dobosz nie byłby wstanie wykonać tych prac, ale za każdym razem pojawiała się przy nim tajemnicza dziewczyna oferując pomoc. Potem przy użyciu magicznego pierścienia wykonywała te zadania za niego. Kiedy ostatnie zadanie zostało wykonane i wielki stos płonął, czarownica poleciła doboszowi, by wyciągnął z ognia jeden konar, który źle się palił. Dobosz został wcześniej poinstruowany przez dziewczynę, że ma wykonywać wszystkie polecenia wiedźmy, a nic mu się nie stanie. Bez obaw więc wskoczył w ogień i wyciągnął konar, a ogień go nie poparzył. Konar zamienił się w piękną dziewczynę, tę samą która pomagała mu wypełnić zadania. Po białej szacie dobosz poznał, że jest to ta sama uwięziona księżniczka, której widmo prosiło go o zwrot magicznej koszuli. Wiedźma próbowała uciec, ciągnąc księżniczkę za sobą, ale dobosz dogonił ją i wepchnął do ognia. Księżniczka poinformowała dobosza, że wszystkie skarby, które zgromadziła wiedźma, należą teraz do niego. Zgodziła się też zostać jego żona, gdyż uwolnił ją z niewoli. Ponieważ dobosz pragnął wcześniej odwiedzić swoich rodziców, księżniczka użyła magicznego pierścienia i przeniosła go pod ich dom. Poprosiła go, by nie całował rodziców w prawy policzek, gdyż wtedy o niej zapomni. Niestety dobosz zapomniał o tej prośbie. Jakiś czas później rodzice znaleźli mu narzeczoną, a ponieważ dobosz nie pamiętał już o swojej księżniczce, zgodził się ją poślubić. Księżniczka dowiedziawszy się o planowanym ślubie ukochanego, postanowiła przypomnieć mu ich znajomości. Ofiarowała jego narzeczonej trzy piękne suknie. W zamian za to narzeczona zgodziła się by księżniczka spała przez trzy noce koło sypialni dobosza. Przez trzy noce księżniczka śpiewała pieśń, w której przypominała mu szczegóły ich znajomości. Przez dwie noce dobosz niczego nie słyszał bo był zamroczony winem ze środkiem nasennym podanym przez narzeczoną. Ale trzeciej nocy odmówił picia wina. Wtedy usłyszał pieśń księżniczki i wszystko sobie przypomniał. Opowiedział o wszystkim swoim rodzicom, następnie za ich wiedzą, zerwał z narzeczoną i poślubił księżniczkę. Galeria Justyn wersja kolorowa.jpg Darpan - Justin symbol.jpg|Nutka ósemka, wykonana ze szkła i otoczona ozdobioną ramką - symbol Darpana/Justina Ilustracjadopamiętnika - Justyn poznaje Candelarię.jpg Szybki szkic Justyna i Desi.jpg Ilustracja - Darpan i Candelaria.jpg GrupkaOCek.jpg W różnych seriach Justyn - Meksyk.jpg Desire i Justyn odświętnie.jpg Justyn strój pamiętnik new.jpg|Poprawiony strój do pamiętnika Od innych Justin by A.G.jpg|Od Amity.Gali <3 Justyn Meksyk by A.G.jpg|W stroju z pamiętnika wakacyjnego - od Amity.Gali Justyn CHE by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali w stroju Cheerleadera Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Darpan Glass oraz Justin Charming. *'Maj 2018' - Pojawiają się art oraz bio postaci. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Pan od snów' Matthaois - Syn Morfeusza....(...) zadebiutował w filmie "??" jako główny antagonista, który po prostu chciał mieć przyjaciół i był gotowy osiągnąć swój cel nie zbyt dobrymi metodami. Osobowość *Nawet dla swojego najgorszego zachowania zawsze szuka usprawiedliwienia. *Konsekwentny w działaniu. *Wierzy że robi słusznie, nawet jeśli nie jest to dobrze widziane. *"Nie ma wojny bez ofiar". *Cichy, lekko naburmuszony *Z dala od innych. *Lubi czu respekt od innych i być centrum uwagi...ale bez przesady. *By osiągnć cel może wiele poświęcić. Wygląd Matthaios to niski chłopak o bladej karnacji i wątłej budowie ciała. Jego włosy - naturalnie czarne, są z lewej strony zafarbowane na biel. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Ming Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Szlachetny - Biografia skrócona Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Klasyczna baśń Wystąpienia *? - debiut. Ciekawostki *Imię zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. Galeria Matthaois ID.jpg Matthaios symbol.jpg Mingxing & Matthaios szkic.jpg Meta timeline *'20.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. 'Bliźniaki' April i Anthony April - Springs - Córka oraz syn Kwietnia. Bliźniaki jednojajowe. Układ strony jak u Melodie i Marie Newmaker. Zainspirowani innymi moimi OD do Następców - Eleonorą oraz Elliotem. Kropla w kroplę podobni. Bardzo zżyci, nierozłączni wręcz. Czasem nawet mówią w tym samym momencie. Po prostu swoje odzwierciedlenia i zarazem najlepsi przyjaciele.Wyglądają też niemal identycznie. Jedna, jedyna rzecz ich dzieli - staowisko w konflikcie. April jest Buntowniczką, Anthony Szlachetnym. Chcą przed innymi odgrywac duet nie do zdarcia, więc oboje publicznie opowiadają się po stronie Royalso - Rebelsów. Z natury są przyjaznymi i spokojnymi osobami, czasem odbieranymi jako dziwacy. Sportowcy. Noszą ubrania z motywem kwiatów, wykonane na zamówienie. Rodzice to właściciele bardzo dobrze działającej firmy zwiazanej z roślinami isklepu ogrodniczego. April ? April - Springs skracane do April Springs - Anthony ? April - Springs skracane do Anthony Springs - Osobowość 'April' *Wesoła. *Energiczna. *Mało ufna. *Solidna. 'Anthony' *Optymista. *Idealista, wybiela zachowanie. *Sprytny. *Śmieszek. Lubi dobre żarty. Wygląd 'April' 'Anthony' Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele 'April' 'Anthony' Znajomi 'April' 'Anthony' Wrogowie 'April' 'Anthony' Miłość 'April' 'Anthony' Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'April' 'Anthony' Umiejętności Szlachetni czy Buntownicy? Klasyczna Baśń Dwanaście miesięcy - Pewna gospodyni miała córkę i pasierbicę. Córka była niechlujna, a pasierbica zadbana i czysta, dlatego też macocha jej nie lubiła i chciała się jej pozbyć. Wysłała więc dziewczynę w grudniu po fiołki. Gdyby ich nie zdobyła, miała się sierotka więcej w domu nie pokazywać. Chcąc nie chcąc poszła do lasu i spotkała dwunastu mężczyzn, siedzących wokół ogniska. Zapytali ją, który z nich najbardziej jej się podoba? Sierotka zorientowała się, że ma przed sobą dwanaście miesięcy, więc wszystkich pochwaliła, gdyż wszyscy byli potrzebni. Powiedziała im też o swoim zmartwieniu. Natychmiast Kwiecień usiadł na miejscu Grudnia i od razu zmieniła się pora roku – nastała wiosna. Dziewczynka zebrała pół koszyka fiołków, podziękowała Kwietniowi i pobiegła do domu. Za trzy dni gospodyni znowu wysłała pasierbicę do lasu – tym razem po poziomki...Biedulka od razu pomyślała o miesiącach i, jak się spodziewała, znowu jej pomogli. Teraz Czerwiec usiadł na miejscu Grudnia - nastało lato. Sierotka prędziutko uzbierała pełny dzbanek poziomek i zaniosła je gospodyni. Macocha z córką zjadły je same, nie podzieliwszy się z ofiarodawczynią. Za kilka dni zachłanna Darosława wysłała dziewczynkę po srebrne talary. Znowu więc zwróciła się o pomoc do braci Miesięcy. Grudzień poradził jej, żeby sobie nabrała węgielków z ogniska. Dziewczynka trochę obawiała się, że się jej fartuszek spali, ale w końcu przemogła strach i postąpiła według rady Grudnia. Do domu zaniosła srebrne talary, ale niezadowolona macocha posłała ją po więcej. Wyszła więc i już nie wróciła, została gospodynią u braci Miesięcy. Nie doczekawszy się pasierbicy, chciwa Darosława wysłała własną córkę po talary. Ciepło ją ubrała, zaopatrzyła w prowiant i wysłała do lasu. Podobnie jak sierotka, córka złej macochy także spotkała braci, ale na ich grzeczną prośbę, by odgadła, kim są, zaczęła im wymyślać. Bracia rozgniewali się. Luty usiadł na miejscu Grudnia, ścisnął mróz, rozhulała się zamieć. Krnąbrna dziewczyna , nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej, brnąc po kolana w śniegu – zamarzła na śmierć. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ich rozpoznać? *Stylizują swoje kreacje tak, by mniej więcej wyglądać bardzo podobnie. *Kwiatach oplatujących ich głowy. *Noszą chokery na szyji z wygrawerowanym fiołkiem. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria April i Anthony symbol.jpg April i Anthony ID.jpg Meta timeline 'Madelyn' Madelyn - Natalie - Córka Natanaela z opowiadania E.T.A Hoffmana pt. "Piaskun". Zmaga się z Zespołem lęku napadowego Tak, idea z posiadaniem zaburzenia psychicznego jest zaczerpnięta od opowiadania, wg. Którego główny bohater - spojler - popadł w obłęd. Jednocześnie chciałam wybrać coś, w miarę...przyswajalnego i nie wymagającego hospitalizowania, gdyż - z własnego doświadczenia wiem - choroby i zaburzenia psychiczne to temat bardzo delikatny . Madelyn to osoba, do której lepiej się nie zbliżać, gdyż nie wiadomo jaka będzie jej reakcja. Bardzo niestabilna. W wolnych chwilach lubi poczytać jakąś książkę. Pomimo swojej choroby, jest w stanie żyć jak każda normalna nastolatka, ale większość osób niestety traktuje ją jakby była potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla świata. W Baśnioceum pobiera nauki indywidualne, czego zazdroszczą jej inni, a to sprawia że często jest ofiarą głupich dowcipów. Taka "pupilka nauczyciela, ma lepiej czemu ja nie mogę?!" bardzo łatwo ją nastraszyć. Ubiera się bardzo podstawowo - koszule, spódnice, spodnie etc, jedyną rzeczą z jaką się nie rozstaje są złotawo - niebieskie epolety na łańcuszku. Włosy lubi mieć rozpuszczone. Chciałaby pracować w bibliotece, gdyż tam ma ciszę i spokój Póki sama jej nie zniszczy Choć zewnętrznie może sprawiać wrażenie zabłąkanej duszy, dziewczyna ma ogromny żal do wszechświata za obdarowanie ją Z.L.N, nocami głównie nad tym rozmyśla a to odizolowanie zajmuje jej większość czasu jakim dysponuje. Chociaż wygląda na obojętną do wszystkiego, to ciągle ma w gardle kulę żalu do wszystkiego i wszystkich Wiem,pogmatwany opis ale ja tozumiem a to najważniejsze. Zazdrośnica. Osobowość *Pupilka nauczycieli. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun - Opowiadanie (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Natanael, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Natanael zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Madelyn - Natalie ID.jpg Madelyn Natalie symbol.jpg Madelyn-Natalie, Sandie & Carlos szkic.jpg W różnych seriach Madelyn Natalie strój 1.jpg Madwlyn Natalie strój 2.jpg Meta timeline 'Pan PorąbanyNaukowiec' Carlos Spalanzani - Syn profesora Spalanzaniego z opowiadania "Piaskun", kopnięty psychicznie, szalony pan alchemik. Stary zrzędliwy maruda, kochający tylko swoją pracę i siebie Włosy ma w wiecznym nieładzie, brudnoszare, zwykle ubiera się w klimacie steampunk/mad sciencist Wiem że mam dużo postaci steampunkowych lecz - są to dziewczyny, nigdy nie rysowałam ani nie kreowałam chłopaka w tym stylu i uważam to za ciekawe doświadczenie, ma manię na punkcie czystości (chodzi o zarazki i bakterie), lecz co ciekawe w ogóle go nie interesuje to, czy ma porządek wokół siebie. Ma bardzo donośny głos i jak można było się spodziewać - specyficzny śmiech....lecz nie wzbudza on grozy oraz respektu a rozbawienie. Osobowość *Nieostrożny. *Bystry. *Żądny nowości. Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Alchemia' Eksperymenty 'Konstruowanie i majsterkowanie' Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|95pxSzlachetny - Klasyczna Baśń Piaskun - Opowiadanie (oryg. Der Sandmann) E.T.A. Hoffmanna ze zbioru Nachtstücke (1817). Główny bohater utworu, Natanael, zakochuje się w Olimpii – poruszanej w tajemniczy sposób lalce, która jest efektem alchemicznych prac profesora Spalanzaniego i diabolicznego Coppeliusa. Podczas gdy wszyscy się dziwią jego irracjonalnej miłości, Nataniel uważa, że dostrzegł to, co jest niewidoczne dla innych oczu. Olimpia jest tworem sił nieczystych, jest typem femme fatale, pierwowzorem modernistycznych kobiet-modliszek. Hoffmann odwołuje się także do mitu romantycznej miłości, jednakże szydząc z niego. Bohater Hoffmanna może przypominać Wertera, kończy żywot tak jak on obłędem i samobójczą śmiercią. Natanael zakochuje się jednak w iluzji. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Carlos ID.jpg Carlos symbol.jpg Madelyn-Natalie, Sandie & Carlos szkic.jpg Meta timeline 'Russell' Russell Paint - Syn malarza Jana z wierszyka Ignacego Krasickiego pt. " Malarze". Największy rywal panny Meghan Art. Od dzieciństwa drą ze sobą koty, podkładając sobie wzajemnie świnie i próbując udowodnić które z nich ma większy talent. Chłopak uwielbia denerwować Meghan, a i ona nie pozostaje mu dłużna. Lepiej nie zapraszać tej dwójki na jeden event. Gdyby mogli to pozabijaliby się nawzajem, ale prawda jest taka że żyć bez siebie nie mogą, nikt nie dostarcza im takiej rozrywki, jak wzajemna rywalizacja. Duet niczym Tom i Jerry, Struś Pędziwiatr i Kojot Willy. Nie jest zbyt znaną osobą, ale powszechnie akceptowaną. Bardzo łatwo nawiązuje relacje i nie jest nieśmiały. Nad wyraz dojrzały, umie zapanować nad emocjami...chyba że chodzi o Meghan. Sprawę komplikuje jeszcze bardziej fakt,że w pojedynkach między tą dwójką młodych malarzy zwykle zachodzi remis. Nie szczędzą sobie wyzywania się, czy rękoczynów. Jest posiadaczem kukułki imieniem Rossi. Ma rudawo - brązowe włosy, falowane Trochę przypomina z fryzury Eda sheerana, lub mój rysunek Caspera Blazing z MH Zwykle nosi przyduże koszule umazane farbką Rochi lubi już samym ubraniem pokazywać pochodzenie OC małą, ozdobną apaszkę wokół szyji, gradientowe spodnie od gajerków i lekko zniszczone obuwie. Na twarzy maluje się wyraz zmęczenia a niekiedy delikatny zarost, przez co sprawia wrażenie żywcem wyrwanego z jakiejś delikatnie mówiąc meliny. Uzależniony od Yerba mate, zdarza się że potrafi nie spać całą noc pracując, i być "świeży jak skowronek" a dwa dni później zasypiać na szkolnej ławce. Okej, trochę się utożsamiam. Wtedy chodzi niczym zombie. Bardzo lubi oglądać burze. Ma silną nietolerancję laktozy i chorobę lokomocyjną. Utożsamiania się - ciąg dalszy. Odrzuca go widok krwi oraz pająków. Nie mal cały czas wywraca oczami, wyklinając w duchu Meghan to, co go denerwuje. Nazwisko zawdzięcza Amity <3 Osobowość *Uparty. *Pierwszy do wyzwań *Ale niestety - szybko się męczy, choć ze wszystkich sił i z pomocą Yerba mate - stara się to tuszować. *Nie lubi odpuszczać. *Chce mieć rację nawet wtedy, kiedy jej nie ma. *Pierwszy ręki na zgodę nie poda. *Ale nie idzie po trupach do celu, bo chce zdobywać szczyty dzięki zdolnościom oraz talentowi a nie z pomocą brudnych zagrywek. Wygląd *Ciemna cera. *Szafirowe tęczówki, duże oczy. *Falowane, rudawo - kasztanowe włosy. *Nierzadko lekki, dwudniowy zarost. *Lekko krzaczaste brwi i pełne rysy twarzy. *Szerokie dłonie. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Meghan Miłość ...Meghan?! Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Klasyczna Baśń Malarze - Wierszyk/opowiastka autorstwa Ignacego Krasickiego. Treść: Dwaj portretów malarze słynęli przed laty: Piotr dobry, a ubogi, Jan zły, a bogaty. Piotr malował wybornie, a głód go uciskał, Jan mało i źle robił, więcej jednak zyskał. Dlaczegóż los tak różny mieli ci malarze? Piotr malował podobne, Jan piękniejsze twarze. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Russell ID.jpg Russell symbol.jpg GrupkaOCek.jpg Meghan i Russel fc.jpg Meta timeline 'Pan Bryczek' Jacques Bouilloire - Syn Pani Imbryk Miała dużo dzieci z baśni "Piękna i Bestia". Beksa, cichy, ma dobry smak do mody, lecz nie myśli by zajmować się nią na poważnie. Jeden z typów szkolnych popychadeł. Zawsze zadbany, uczesany. Nikomu tego nie mówi, lecz czasem nawet nakłada puder na twarz. Fan krótkometrażówek. Taka miła, ciepła kluska Bo Roszka lubi ciepłe kluki. Synek mamusi, brak mu tej...dojrzałości i samowystarczalności, w wielu czynnościach trzeba go instruować. Znalazł sobie na przyjaciół Jöelle i Luminę, które mają tyle cierpliwości, że wszystkiego go douczają. Jego nazwisko w przetłumaczeniu z j. Francuskiego oznacza "Imbryk" Jak oryginalnie. Ma porcelanową cerę, pokrytą delikatnie ornamentami jak np. Na filiżankach. Zwykle nosi "Koszulki w serek", jakieś ponczo. W FC ma beret, wzorowany na pokrywce Pani Imbryk z Disneyowskiej Pięknej i Bestii, przeważają w jego strojach kolory - biały, fioletowy i żółty. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Joelle, Lumina. Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Zdolności Szlachetny czy Buntownik? Szlachetny - Klasyczna Baśń thumb|left|200px Piękna i Bestia – francuska baśń ludowa, wielokrotnie adaptowana na potrzeby literatury, teatru i filmu. Po raz pierwszy spisana w XVIII wieku przez Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. Historia zawarta w baśni opowiada o młodej dziewczynie, która w celu obrony życia swojego ojca, postanawia zamieszkać w zamku Bestii. Początkowo była ona niechętna w stosunku do potwora, jednak z czasem para zakochuje się w sobie. Tym samym przełamali oni zaklęcie, rzucone w przeszłości na Bestię. Okazuje się on być księciem, który był zbyt próżny, by dostrzec piękno w brzydocie. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Berecie, przypominającym pokrywkę od imbryka. Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko w dosłownym tłumaczeniu z j.Francuskiego oznacza "Imbryk". *Kolorystyka postaci opiera sie na "rodzicu" z Disneyowskiej wersji bajki. Galeria Jacques ID.jpg Jacques symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Dziewczyna - widmo do pamiętnika Aquy' Jeltje Van der Decken - Córka kapitana statku, legendarnego "Llatajcego Holendra". Większość swojego " życia" spędziła na statku, wraz z załogą napadając, strasząc i okradając ludzi. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Pamiętnik Aquanette Mermaid (debiut). Klasyczna baśń Latający Holender - Legenda, która ma swój początek w XVII wieku, kiedy pewien statek żeglował z Amsterdamu do Batawii (obecnie Dżakarta) na Jawie. Jego kapitanem był nieustraszony i doświadczony wilk morski, Holender Hendrik Van der Decken. Legenda głosi, że Latający Holender przynosi nieszczęście, a jego widok zwiastuje śmierć. Najpełniejszą wersję legendy o Latającym Holendrze podał Frederick Marryat w powieści Okręt widmo. Rejs przebiegał gładko, aż do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei w Afryce, gdzie rozpętał się straszliwy sztorm. Na nic się zdała walka z żywiołem i wszelkie próby dalszej żeglugi, ale Van der Decken za nic miał gorące prośby marynarzy, którzy błagali go, by zatrzymał żaglowiec. Kapitan miotał obelgi, bluźnił Bogu i przysięgał, że dopłynie do Zatoki Stołowej mimo burz. Wtem na pokładzie ukazał się niebiański przybysz, nie wiadomo – sam Bóg czy anioł pański. Van der Decken jednak nie oddał mu należnej czci i w zapamiętaniu wypalił do niego z pistoletu. W odpowiedzi gość oznajmił surowo, że kapitan i jego statek już nigdy nie zaznają spokoju. Będą żeglować po morzach przez całą wieczność, przynosząc nieszczęście wszystkim, których spotkają. Tak też się stało. Kiedy pomarli wszyscy marynarze, statek-widmo z załogą złożoną z ruchomych szkieletów nadal żeglował po morzach pod dowództwem nieśmiertelnego kapitana Van der Deckena. Inna wersja legendy głosi, że "Latający Holender" był statkiem pirackim, który splamił się licznymi zbrodniami w czasie rejsów- jego załoga z upodobaniem mordowała i torturowała jeńców oraz gwałciła kobiety. Z tego względu jego kapitan i załoga zostali ukarani wieczną tułaczką po morzu. Po II wojnie światowej uzupełniono ją opowieścią o niemieckim krążowniku Essen - wg legendy okręt ten miał na koncie liczne zatopione statki państw neutralnych, w tym statki szpitalne, rozstrzeliwanych rozbitków (w tym kobiety i dzieci). Pewnego dnia napotkał na morzu dziwny stary żaglowiec. Uważając go za zamaskowany statek aliantów, kapitan wydał rozkaz odpalenia torped. Celna salwa torpedowa przyniosła "Latającemu Holendrowi" nie zagładę, lecz wyzwolenie. Miał on bowiem krążyć po morzach i oceanach tak długo, aż napotka okręt splamiony jeszcze większymi zbrodniami. Teraz okrętem widmem stał się "Essen" Inna wersja legendy zamiast krążownika "Essen" podaje jednego z hitlerowskich U-Bootów. W rzeczywistości niemiecka marynarka wojenna nigdy nie miała krążownika o tej nazwie. Ciekawostki *Jej imię jest pochodzenia fryzyjskiego, zaś nazwisko "zaczerpnięte" od nazwiska "rodzica". *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. Galeria Jeltje ID.jpg Jeltje symbol.jpg|Statek otoczony mgłą - symbol Jeltje W różnych seriach Jeltje strój 2.jpg Jeltje strój 1.jpg Meta timeline *'Maj 2018' - Wnioski Rochi mouscedes o zastrzeżenie znaków dla Jeltje Van der Decken. *'Maj 2018' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z Jeltje oraz tekst swojego autoratwa. 'Ach te skomplikowane geny...' Yên Giang Lê - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Słowik" CDN Osobowość *Skrupulatna. Wygląd Yên jest niską, wątłą nastolatką o bladej cerze. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę hebanu, zaś tęczówki - ciemnej czekolady. Brwi są koloru włosów. Relacje Rodzina Ojciec ten Cesarz, matka Wietnamka (romans, ojczulek nie dawno dowiedział się o córce a ta przejęła przeznaczenie i zaczęła chodzić do eah). Dalsza rodzina Lan "Liza" Liu. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Klasyczna Baśń Słowik - Baśń H.C Andersena. W przepięknym pałacu mieszkał cesarz Chin, którego posiadłość była otoczona ogromnym ogrodem. Podróżni, zwiedzający cesarskie miasto zachwycali się niezwykłymi widokami, lecz największy podziw wzbudzał w nich śpiew ptaszka, który mieszkał w lesie nieopodal. Po powrocie do domu opowiadali o tym, co widzieli i słyszeli, a uczeni z zapałem opisywali swe wrażenia w księgach. Cesarz poznawszy fenomen słowika zapragnął posłuchać jego śpiewu na żywo. Marszałek i dworzanie zaprosili zwierzę do występu przed władcą. Przygotowano wielką salę, w której miał odbyć się koncert. Śpiew ptaszka wszystkim bardzo się spodobał, doprowadził nawet cesarza do wzruszenia. Od tej pory chciał słuchać jego śpiewu codziennie, dlatego zamknął słowika w klatce i umieścił ją w pałacu. Słowik dwa razy dziennie i raz w nocy mógł wyfruwać na dwór, lecz wtedy dwunastu służących trzymało końce jedwabnych nitek przywiązanych do jego nóżki. Słowik zdobył wielką sławę w kraju i na świecie, mówiono tylko o nim. Tak było aż do czasu, kiedy cesarz Chin otrzymał paczkę ze sztucznym słowikiem. Ptak był przepiękny: wykonany ze złota i srebra, wysadzany klejnotami. Na wstążeczce miał napis: „Słowik cesarza Chin jest niczym wobec słowika cesarza Japonii”. Po nakręceniu śpiewał tak pięknie, jak prawdziwy. Wzbudził powszechny zachwyt oraz zainteresowanie. Wśród ogólnego zamieszania zapomniano o prawdziwym słowiku. Ptak skorzystał z tego i uciekł przez otwarte okno. Dworzanie orzekli, że okazał się niewdzięczny, następnie wygnali go z państwa. Od tej pory sztuczny słowik stał w sypialni cesarza. Nakręcano go codziennie wieczorem, by władca przed zaśnięciem mógł posłuchać jego śpiewu. Ale pewnego wieczoru sztuczny ptak popsuł się i nie można go było naprawić. Zdarzyło się, że cesarz ciężko zachorował, a Śmierć już siedziała przy jego łożu. Dworzanie opuścili władcę, a mężczyzna samotnie przeżywał grozę umierania. Gdy wydawało się, że już nic go nie uratuje, pojawił się prawdziwy słowik. Swym śpiewem przypomniał Śmierci o pięknym różanym ogrodzie, do którego wróciła i jednocześnie zwróciła cesarzowi zdrowie. Władca przysiągł, że już nigdy nie zamknie ptaszka w klatce, na co ten obiecał często go odwiedzać. Zdumienie dworzan na widok zdrowego i uśmiechniętego cesarza było ogromne. Ciekawostki *Jej drugie imię oznacza "Rzeka" Galeria Yen ID.jpg Yên portret.jpg Yên i Lan szkic.jpg Yên symbol.jpg|Cesarska ozdoba na głowę - symbol Yên 'Leigh' Kaileigh Canty - (znana pod pseudonimem "Carrie") Córka Żebraka, z powieści "Książę i Żebrak" , modelka, łamiąca stereotyp modelki anorektyczki. W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Kaileigh opowiedziała się po stronie Royalso-Rebelsów. Dziewczynie jest szczerze obojętne czy wypełni swoje przeznaczenie, ponieważ jej marzenia są zupełnie inne. CDN Osobowość *Promienna, *CIężko pracująca, *nie lubiąca stwreotypów i sama je łamica, *promująca zdrowy styl życia, *Za bardzo skupiona na "zmienianiu świata" życia prywatnego nie ma, przez co wielu chłopców, mimo ślicznej buźki ją zostaeiło. *humanistka... wygląd Kaileigh to drobna, szczupła dziewczyna o wysportowanej sylwetce, godnej modelki. Włosy dziewczyny są proste, zadbane i sięgsją do jej bioder. Mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu, często ozdabia je pasemkami. Oczy dziewczyny mają szafirowo-fiołkowy odcień, rzęsy są gęste, a brwi mają brązowy kolor. Paznokcie dziewczyny również są zadbane, mają kształt migdału. Dziewczyna ma delikatne rysy twarzyoraz stosunkowo mały nos, jej uszy przylegają do twarzy. Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' Zdolności Zainteresowania 'Modeling' 'Aktywność fizyczna' 'Yoga' Niezapomniane cytaty Zajęcia Klasyczna Baśń thumb|leftKsiążę i żebrak (Królewicz i żebrak) – powieść Marka Twaina, opowiadająca historię nagłej "zamiany miejscami" niezwykle podobnych chłopców: dziedzica tronu księcia Walii, późniejszego króla Edwarda VI i żebraka Toma Canty'ego. Akcja powieści rozgrywa się w szesnastowiecznym Londynie. Pewnego jesiennego dnia w jednej z biednych rodzin urodził się chłopiec – Tomek Canty. W tym samym czasie na królewskim dworze urodził się także chłopiec - królewicz Edward Tudor. Chłopcy byli do siebie podobni jak dwie krople wody. Tomek mieszkał w ubogiej dzielnicy londyńskiej Offal Court. Miał dwie piętnastoletnie siostry bliźniaczki: Elżunię i Anię, z którymi mieszkał, mieszkał także z matką, ojcem oraz jego stara babką. Ojciec Tomka – Jan był złodziejem, a matka żebraczką. Matka i siostry były dobre, jednak ojciec i babka źli. Ksiądz Andrzej uczył Tomka łaciny, czytania, pisania. Kiedy wieczorem Tomek wracał do domu z pustymi rękami, wiedział że ojciec Jan go zbije, a gdy skończy zacznie go bić babka. Tomek nieraz wyobrażał sobie życie księcia, rozpieszczanego przez wszystkich. Bardzo pragnął ujrzeć na własne oczy kogoś takiego. Gdy czytał stare księgi, z czasem zaczął wstydzić się swojego ubioru. Zaczął dbać o siebie – o swój wygląd, czystość. Swoją mądrością zachwycał swoich kolegów. Coraz bardziej pragnął zobaczyć księcia. Pewnego dnia chłopiec oddalił się od domu bardziej niż zwykle. Trafił do dzielnicy, w której jeszcze nigdy nie był. Dotarł do wsi Charing. Tam za zamkową bramą ujrzał księcia i kilku panów koło niego. Po uporczywych prośbach udało mu się wejść za bramę. Młody książę zaprowadził chłopca do zamku i nakarmił. Edward wypytywał go o różne sprawy, wreszcie Tomek przyznał że chociaż raz chciałby być ubrany jak książę. Chłopcy zamienili się ubraniami: Edward ubrał się w łachmany, a Tomek w szaty królewskie. Podeszli do lustra i zobaczyli że wyglądają tak samo i nie sposób ich odróżnić. Edward wybiegł na podwórze, nie przebierając się. Strażnicy nie wiedząc że to książę w przebraniu, wyrzucili go za bramę śmiejąc się z niego. można przeczytać [https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Książę_i_żebrak tutaj.] Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Roybel - Ciekawostki *Jej pseudonim, nie został wybrany przypadkowo. Autorce bardzo kojarzy się ze słowem "Carry" (ang. przenosić) i jest to nawiązanie, do zmian jakie dziewczyna pragnie wnieść do świata modelingu. *Jej nazwisko jest nawiązaniem fo nazwiska "rodzica'. Galeria Kaileigh ID.jpg Kaileigh symbol.jpg Meta timeline 'Pan już z nazwiskiem' Brennan Glänzend - Syn jednego z chłopów z baśni braci Grimm "Księżyc". Cichy, Wycofany, skrupulatny. Najlepiej idzie mu gotowanie. Duszy artysty to on nie posiada, nie idą mu prace manualne. Mimo że sam nie potrafi przelać emocji na papier, bardzo chętnie czyta prace innych. Co wielu dziwi - chłopak ma przyjaciół, niewielu ale ma, bo w gruncie rzeczy to dobra osoba. Nie obce mu są ciężka praca, jednak kiedy z nim rozmawiasz, masz wrazenie że nieustannie swoją miną zbitego psa, wzbudza w Tobie poczucie winy. Ma biało-popielate włosy i zwykke zakłada odzież w brązoych lub ciemnych odcieniach. Kocha obserwować gwiazdy Dla Cupid to powód by z Haylley Stargazing byli parą , jednak nie wierzy w horoskopy itp. Lunatykuje, przez co musi brać dużą ilość leków, po których jest na wpół przytomny. Ogólnie, ma straszne problemy ze snem. Nie przepada za muzyką, od nadmiernego hałasu bolą go uszy. Urodził się w nocy. Przyjaźnii się min. Z Ellie Scrooge, zbliża ich nie tyle co obrana strona w konflikcie przeznaczeń (Buntownicy) co powód dla którego jest tak, a nie inaczej. Mianowicie: Brennan ma dość tego, że (wg. Niego) wszyscy wiedzą co jest dla chłopaka najlepsze. Osobą której nie trawi najbardziej w Basnioceum jest Rachel Radcliffe, która denerwuje chłopaka swoją twórczością. Kocha kuchnię meksykańską, szczególnie Nachos i razem z Sigrid Luule Margit Del Noble, regularnie przygotowuje się do różnych konkursów kulinarnych. Osobowość Wygląd Brennan jest nastolatkiem o jasnej cerze i wątłej budowie ciała, nie odznacza się szczególną muskulaturą, lecz pomimo tego jest silny. Włosy chłopaka mają popielaty kolor, są wyblakłe. CDN Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie C.A. Cupid. Pierwsza osoba która zalazła chłopakowi za skórę, już trzeciego dnia nauki w Baśnioceum Ever After High, kiedy zaczęła swatać go z Haylley Stargazing. Początkowo chłopak starał się ignorować Amorę, lecz z biegiem czasu, jej wszędobylskość zaczęła go zwyczajnie denerwować. Skończyło się na tym że Brennan nie wytrzymał i na cały głos krzyknął na Amorę, a ta uciekła z płaczem. Co prawda chłopak miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, lecz szybko mu przeszły. Od tamtej pory, kiedy tylko C.A widzi Brennana oddala się najdalej jak może. Miłość Chłopak obecnie jest singlem. Wiele osób swata go z Haylley Stargazing, co wyraźnie działa mu na nerwy. Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Literatura' Umiejętności Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Białych, zmierzwionych włosach. *Na prawą dłoń, często zakłada czarną rękawiczkę bez palców. Wystąpienia *Brak. Szlachetny czy Buntownik? thumb|left|92pxBuntownik - Klasyczna baśń Księżyc - https://www.grimmstories.com/pl/grimm_basnie/ksiezyc Ciekawostki *Jego nazwisko pochodzi z j. Niemieckiego i oznacza dosłownie "Połyskujący". Jest to nawiązanie do księżyca, a zarazem i baśni postaci. Galeria Brennan ID.jpg Brennan symbol.jpg|Fragment księżyca - symbol Brennana Meta timeline *'2018' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci, oraz jej imię. *'':2018''' - Rochi zastrzega Brennan Glänzend. *''"2018''' - Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z postacią oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Fioletowa' Inés de Portau - Córka Portosa z powieści "Trzej Muszkieterowie" w konflikcie przeznaczeń, dziewczyna opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Osobowość *Zamiłowanie do piękna i porządku. *Trochę mimoza. *Dystyngowana, dziewczęca i delikatna "dama". *Sprytna, i umie wykorzystać swoje wdzięki. *Pedantka i perfekcjonistka. *Płaczliwa, emocjonalna. *Aktoreczka. *Lekko stąpa po świecie. *Fashionistka. Wygląd zewnętrzny jest dla niej najważniejszy. *Łatwo traci głowę. *Nie potrafi żywić do kogoś urazy zbyt długo. *chociaż szczodra, zdarza jej się okazywać skąpstwo. Wygląd Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Moda i stylizacja' 'Projektowanie ubioru' Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Istnienie zawdzięcza Amity.Gali. *Jej charakter oparty jest na postaci Rarity z srialu animowanego "My little pony:Friendship is magic" a także na postaci Viveci z jednego z filmów Barbie. *Na Vivece opiera się także kolorystyka Ines i po części Genetics. Co ciekawe, Viveca była jedną z ulubionych postaci autorki z całego universum Barbie. *Nazwisko postaci, zostało zapożyczone od prawdziwego nazwiska "rodzica". Galeria Ines ID.jpg Inés symbol.jpg|Ozdobny naszyjnik w ramce - symbol Inés Inés portert szkic.jpg Inés stroje.jpg Ines strój muszkieterki.jpg Meta timeline 'Deserek' Desert Rose - (Pustynna Róża) - córka Tygrysiej Lilii, Indiańskiej "księżniczki" z baśni "Piotruś Pan" Ubiera się zgodnie ze swoimi korzeniami.. Desert kocha się uśmiechać i zawsze stara się szukać pozytywów. Bardzo lubi się z Joy Dwarf, lecz w przeciwieństwie do krasnalki, nie jest ślepo pędzącą optymistką. Dziewczyna uwielbia ogniska, obozy, jest skautką. Zwykle zakłada akcesoria z piórami. Ma typową dla indianek urodę i nie co ciemnawą skórę/skośne oczy. Interesuje się także Capuerą, tańcami ludowymi, szamanizmem. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Desert Rose jest niską dziewczyną o wątłej budowie ciała oraz cerze barwy mlecznej kawy. Włosy nastolatki sięgają jej ud, są głęboko czarne oraz matowe. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają szary kolor, brwi są czarne. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Piotruś Pan - Piotruś Pan to chłopiec, który nigdy nie dorasta. Upodobał on sobie dom państwa Darling, gdzie pod oknem mógł przysłuchiwać się opowieściom, w których sam Piotruś jest głównym bohaterem. W owym domu mieszkają państwo Darling wraz z trójką dzieci: Michasiem, Jankiem oraz Wendy - najstarszą z rodzeństwa. Towarzyszy im także pies Nany, pełniący rolę niani. Pewnej nocy, kiedy rodzice myślą, że ich dzieci dawno już śpią, Piotruś Pan wraz z Dzwoneczkiem odwiedza rodzeństwo w poszukiwaniu swego cienia. Gdy udaje mu się go odzyskać, zabiera Wendy, Janka i Michasia do Nibylandii. Przeżywają tam mnóstwo niezwykłych przygód, niekiedy bardzo ryzykownych. Największe niebezpieczeństwo stanowi dla nich Kapitan Hak i jego sprzymierzeńcy. Jednak za każdym razem udaje się im wyjść cało z tarapatów. Gdy wreszcie po długiej nieobecności powracają do domu, państwo Darling nie posiadają się ze szczęścia. Zgadzają się na adoptowanie Zaginionych Chłopców, którym przewodził niegdyś Piotruś Pan. Jednak sam tytułowy bohater woli wrócić do Nibylandii, obiecując raz do roku zabierać Wendy do swej krainy na wiosenne porządki. Ciekawostki Galeria Desert Rose ID.jpg Desert Rose symbol.jpg|Piaskowa róża obwiązana bandaną i piórem - symbol Desert Rose Meta timeline 'Cesarzowa Porażki' ' Lan "Liza" Liu' - Córka Cesarza z baśni "Mulan"/ nie co naiwna, słodka idiotka, infantylna. Nie interesuje się modą, ma w nosie to co inni sądzą o jej wyglądzie, ogółem ubiera się dość ekstrawagancko i "kiczowato" Bo Rochi lubi przesadzać z designami i to bardzo , lubi kulturę Chin, zawsze w ubraniu ma jakieś dodatki nawiązujące do chińskich, tradycyjnych odzieni (Basic: wzorowanie: Eldarya - Strój Imperial Gems) Taka trochę ale tylko trochę Brie, bowiem nie jest zbyt bystra, łatwo ją przekupić. Kocha być chwalona. Włosy zwykle czesze na (do wyboru z Eldki - "Xianghua" , "Hinoto") no, coś podobnego. Domatorka, najlepiej czuje się pod ciepłym kocem, z kubkiem kakao, z daleka od wszelkich niebezpieczeństw. Ma potwornie piskliwy, denerwujący głos i często słyszy teksty w stylu "Zamnknij buzię, bo uszy mi odpadną" I tak nie ma nic ciekawego do powiedzenia . CDN Osobowość *Naiwna. *Domatorka. *Strachliwa. *Rozdygitana niczym żółtko jajka. *Nie grzeszy inteligencją. *Nie poradna ale urocza w tej nieporadności. *Duże serduszko i empatia. *Zależy jej na dobru innych, lecz nieatety z uwagi na swoją nieporadność, to ją ratują zamiast ona innych. *Co ciekawe - boi się...roślin. Natury. Owadów. Brzydzą ją stworzenia typu pająki czy pszczoły, a rośliny dosłownie przerażają. *Potrafi rozpłakać się na zamówienie. *Od zawsze chciała mieć rodzeństwo lecz niestety, nie jest to jej dane. Dlatego stała się tak bardzo zżyta z Yên...co tą drugą nie raz denerwuje. *Czasami ma syndrom "matki". Chciałaby trzymać wszystko i wszystkich pod kloszem, byle by tylko ich chronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Wygląd Lan to przeciętnego wzrostu dziewczyna o wątłej budowie ciała. Jej cera ma jasny, wręcz blady odcień. Tęczówki dziewczyny są brązowe, brwi czekoladowe zaś usta naturalnie jasnoróżane. Oczy Lizy mają lekką, azjatycką aparycję. Włosy nastolatki mają brązowy kolor, są matowe. Sięgają jej obojczyków, i często spina je w koka na środku głowy. Klasyczna baśń Mulan - Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Yên Giang Lê Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki *Jej imię w j. Chińskim oznacza "Orchidea" lub "Elegancki" zaś nazwisko "Zabić" "Zniszczenie". Było ono nazwiskiem Chińskich cesarzy z dynastji Han. Galeria Liza ID.jpg Yên i Lan szkic.jpg Lan symbol.jpg|Zdobiona broszka - symbol Lan Lan strój.jpg Meta timeline 'Jazmyn' Jazmyn from Amason - Córka Tarzana. Fanka stylu "Jungle" ubiera się niczym Amazonka (chodzi o to kobiece plemię w dżungli amazońskiej) skóra węży, pióra, i tym podobne to da niej codzienność. Zachowuje się nieco "dziko" ale to z uwagi na wychowanie, w końcu Tarzana wychowały małpy...twarz nastolatka zwykle pokrywa jakimś makijażem, nawiązującym do zwierząt z dżungli (np.tygrysa). Lubi drinki z palemką i spódniczki z trawy. Włosy, bardzo rozrośnięte i długie, spina w kucyka by nie ograniczały jej ruchów. Zwinna i łapczywa. Interesuje się głównie akrobatyką i to już od małego. Nie potrafiła spokojnie usiedzieć na miejscu i ciągle skakała niczym małpka. CDN Osobowość *Łapczywa i zwinna. *Zachowuje się czasem, jakby miała co najmniej ADHD. Wygląd Jazmyn jest wysoką, dobrze zbudowaną dziewczyną o cerze barwy brzoskwinii. Jej długie, sięgające ud włosy mają barwę zarumienionego na maśle karmelu. Dziewczyna ma heterochromię - jej lewe oko jest szare, zaś prawe brązowe. Brwi Jazmyn mają czarny odcień. Klasyczna baśń Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Ciekawostki Galeria Jazmin ID.jpg Jazmin symbol.jpg|Liana i włócznia - symbol Jazmin Meta timeline 'Rosa' Rosalinda Cath Silverbells - Córka kotki z bajki "Kotka z dzwoneczkami" tak jak mama, piękna, białosierstna kokietka o złotych oczach. Uwielbia być obiektem podziwu oraz adorowaną. Łatwo ją zawstydzić. Nosi się głównie odcieniach niebieskiego, ma włosy koloru platyny CDN Osobowość *Kokietka. *Delikatna i urocza. *Świadoma sej urody. *Lubi wysługiwać się innymi. Wygląd Rosalinda to wysoka, smukła nastolatka o zgrabnej budowie ciała. Bedąc w jakiejś części kotem, z jej kości ogonowej wyrasta długi, koci ogon barwy futerka, a zamiast normalnych uszy, jej głowę wieńczą kocie uszka. Również nos nastolatki bardziej przypomina ten koci, niżli ludzki. Włosy dziewczyny mają barwę platynowego blondu, brwi czerni a usta są naturalnie karmazynowe. Tęczówki Rosy mają złoty kolor. Jej policzki zdobią rumieńce, kształtem przypominające serca. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Delikatnym, białym futerku. *Dużych, złocistych tęczówkach. *Nosi się w niebieskich barwach. Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Kotka z dzwoneczkami - Pewnego razu żyła sobie śliczna kotka, o imieniu Rozamunda. Mieszkała w miłym mieszkanku w kociej dzielnicy, gdzie nie brakowało jej adoratorów. thumb|leftJej duże oczy, lekki chód i białe futerko przyciągały wzrok każdego przechodnia. Pewnego słonecznego dnia Rozamunda wyszła na balkon, aby podlać kwi9aty. Miała piękną obróżkę ozdobioną ślicznymi dzwoneczkami. Wszystkie koty z sąsiedztwa, usłyszawszy kotkę, wyszły na dwór. Żaden nie chciał stracić tak cudnego widoku. Piękna Rozamunda świadoma swego uroku, kokietowała wszystkich kocich dżentelmenów. Zauroczone jej urodą koty przychodziły, aby się przywitać. Fryzjer, kowal, ogrodnik, malarz...wszyscy byli zakochani w słodkiej kotce i chcieli się z nią ożenić. Dlatego walczyli o nią miaucząc i drapiąc się nawzajem. Pewnego dnia wśród kociej ferajny zjawił się młody i zmyślny Pazurek, który zapragnął skończyć wreszcie z kłótniami. - Taka kocia strojnisia nigdy nie będzie dobrą żoną! - powiedział - Dzwoneczkami odstraszy myszy, a jej mąż będzie musiał udać się daleko od domu, by zdobyć pożywienie. Wtedy ona będzie kokietować wszystkich kawalerów! Kiedy Pazurek skończył mówić, kotka która cały czas stała na balkonie, zawstydziła się i zaczerwieniła. Żaden ze zgromadzonych na ulicy kotów nie powiedział nic na jej obronę. Pazurek ostrzegł adoratorów Rozamundy, a oni od tej chwili ostrożnie podchodzili do jej kokieteryjnego zachowania. Koci kawalerowie udali się do domów, przekonani o słuszności zasłyszanych słów, zaś młoda kotka, zawstydzona i skruszona, nigdy więcej nie założyła swojej obróżki. Wiedziała już, że próżność nie popłaca. Opis bajki pochodzi ze zbioru "Historyjki i opowiastki" (org.Fabulas y cuentos) zespołu Susaety. Wydane w Polsce przez Firmę księgarską Olesiejuk Sp.Z.o.o. Ciekawostki Galeria Rosalinda ID.jpg Rosalinda symbol.jpg|Obróżka w serduszku - symbol Rosalindy Meta timeline 'Adel Heidi' Adelheid - Córka Heidi z powieści dla dzieci o tym samym tytule. Wychowana z daleka od miejskiego życia, włosy wiąże w warkoczyki. Zwykle chodzi w brązowych trzewiczkach. Jej strój w First Chapter jest inspirowany strojem "Miss Swiss" z gry Hollywood U. Jest szczerze zafascynowana kulturą, historią Holandii oraz większością rzeczy związanymi z tym krajem. Jak można się domyślić, hoduje tulipany. Bardzo lubi twarożek. CDN Osobowość Wygląd Adelheid to niska dziewczyna o jasnej cerze, pokrytej brązowymi piegami, zwłaszcza na buzi oraz dekolcie. Włosy nastolatki mają jasno - brązowy kolor i są ozdobione miodowymi pasemkami. Tęczówki Adelheid są w odcieniu morskiej tonii, brwi mają czarny kolor. Rysy twarzy nastolatki są charakterystyczne dla europejek. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Kwiaty' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Biografia Ceremonia Dziedzictwa Pałac Dziedzictwa Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia *Brak. Klasyczna baśń Heidi - (niem. Heidi, 1880) – powieść szwajcarskiej pisarki Johanny Spyri.thumb|left|106px Powieść należy do najlepiej znanych szwajcarskich dzieł literackich. Była wielokrotnie adaptowana dla potrzeb kina, telewizji (w postaci filmów i seriali, również animowanych) i teatru. Powstała również wersja musicalowa oraz gra komputerowa. W latach 90., powstały dwa - znane i w Polsce - sequele, autorstwa anglojęzycznego tłumacza książki Charlesa Trittena, zatytułowane Heidi dorasta (Heidi Grows Up) i Dzieci Heidi (Heidi's Children). Fabuła opowiada historię kilkuletniej dziewczynki, którą ciotka podrzuca do domu nieznanego dziadka. Dziewczynka zamieszkuje z nim w chacie na alpejskiej hali. Swobodne i beztroskie życie przerywa powrót ciotki, która oznajmia, że zabiera Heidi do Frankfurtu. Ciekawostki Galeria CórkaHeidi ID.jpg Adelheid symbol.jpg|Góra z tulipanem - symbol Adelheid Meta timeline 'Białowłosa bliźniaczka OC Amity' Claudine Frollo - Osobowość *Naturalna Liderka. Wygląd Claudine to wysoka, smukła dziewczyna o bladej cerze oraz białych włosach, sięgających talii. Jej tęczówki mają barwę szarą, a brwi czarną. Dziewczyna ma bardzo dobrze zarysowaną szczękę oraz drobne paznokcie. Relacje Rodzina Brat bliźniak. Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania 'Polityka' Umiejętności Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Makijażu, silnie kontrastującym z odcieniem skóry. *Kolorystykę swoich kreacji ogranicza jedynie do czernii, fioletu oraz czerwieni. *Złotym naszyjniku w kształcie krzyża, który nosi na szczęście. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Postać przygarnięta od Amity.Gali. *Kolorystyka postaci została zainsporowana Disneyowskim odpowiednikiem "rodzica" z "Klasycznej Baśni". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Claudine ID.jpg Claudine symbol.jpg|Zdobiony kamień na wzór witrażu - symbol Claudine Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Claudine random strój.jpg Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi adoptuje postać oraz znaki dla "Claudine Frollo" od Amity.Gali. *'03.06.18' - Pojawia się art Claudine. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Wróżbitka' Saoirse ' - /to chyba czyta się Sirsza/ Córka Błazna/Arlekina z Katedry. Interesująca się wróżbiarstwem (dłoń i fusy). Lubi pióra. Ma ciemną skórę, lubi kolor granatowy. Nosi dready i vharakterystyczny "makijaż". Imię jej oznacza "wolność" jest irlandzkie i nie ma nic wspólnego ani z Francją ani z cyganami ani z błaznami ale bardzo, bardzo mi się podoba Osobowość *Ciekawa świata. *Umie zachować sekret. *Dumna ze swoich pasji. *Stara się nie wychylać, ale jak ją sprowokujesz - zabierze głos. *Samotniczka. *Woli pracę solo i nie dopuszcza nikogo, do swojego prywatnego życia. *Nienawidzi gdy ktoś macza palce w nie dotyczących go sprawach. *Nawet jeśli ma styczność z wrogiem - nie okłamie. Wygląd Saoirse jest wysoką nastolatką o skórze barwy mlecznej kawy. Tęczówki dziewczyny mają zieloną barwę, brwi brązową a swoje czekoladowo - brązowe włosy wiąże w dready, którw otaczają jej twarz. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Dziewczyna jest posiadaczką pawia imieniem Mova. Zainteresowania 'Wróżbiarstwo Dziewczyna od małego interesowała się przepowiadaniem przyszłości, szczgeólnie umiłowała sobie dwa "sposoby" w których nieustannie się kształci są to: *'Fusy' - *'Dłoń' - Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Szlachetna - W konflikcie przeznaczeń, Saoirse opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Charakterystycznym makijażu pod oczami. *Często zakłada dwukolorowe kombinezony. *Wokół jej osoby roznosi się delikatny zapach kadzidełek. Wystąpienia Ciekawostki *Istnieje dzięki Amity.Gali. *Imię zawdzięcza postaci z filmu "Sekrety morza". Klasyczna baśń Galeria Saoirse ID.jpg Saoirse symbol.jpg|Karta tarota ze wzorem oka pawia - symbol Saoirse Claudine, Schola & Saoirse portrety - szkice BW.jpg Saoirse koncept 1.jpg|Pierwszy rysunek postaci Saoirse koncept 2.jpg|Koncept art postaci Meta timeline *'1.06.18' - Rochi ujawnia istnienie postaci. *'03.0618' - Pojawia się art Saoirse. Rochi zastrzega grafikę związaną z OC oraz tekst swojego autorstwa. 'Rozmaryn' Rosemarine Roselle - córka Różmaryny z baśni "Alicja w Krainie Czarów" I tak jak swojepoprzedniczki - jest inspirowana powyżej wspomnianym filmem. Roselle jest bardzo delikatna. Bardzo się troszczy o swe płatki. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w stylu Pastel Lolita z dodatkiem płatków róż. Jej ulubionym kolorem jest rzecz jasna różany. Jest daleką krewną Amelie la Beaubete. Matka matki bestii, miała jeszcze jedną córkę - Rosette, ta zaś urodziła Różmarynę, która wydała na świat Roselle. Jest podatna na czas, więc w każdej chwili, za pomocą zegara, może smienić swój wiek. Co za tym idzie - jest bardzo zaprzyjaźniona z Bunny Blanc. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Odzieży z motywem płatków róż. Osiągnięcia Niezapomniane cytaty Biografia skrócona Ciekawostki *Postać adoptowana od Amity.Gali. *Jej pierwotne imię to Roselle Rosemary. *Obecne imię postaci to zlepek dwóch imion - "Rose" (róża) i "Marina" (morski), ma ono celowo przywodzić na myśl Rozmaryn. Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń Galeria Rosamarine ID.jpg Rosamarine symbol.jpg Rosamarine headshot.jpg W różnych seriach Od innych Rosamarine by A.G.jpg|od Amity.Gali Meta timeline Ingegerd Ingegerd - Córka Gerdy z baśni H.C. Andersena pt. "Królowa śniegu",w konflikcie przeznaczeń, Inge opowiedziała się po stronie Szlachetnych. Osobowość Wygląd Relacje 'Rodzina' 'Dalsza rodzina' 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Wrogowie' 'Miłość' 'Zwierzak' 'Historie relacji' Zainteresowania '?' Zdolności *'??' - Wystąpienia *. Portrayals Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Nordyckim typie urody. Niezapomniane cytaty Ciekawostki *Strój Ingegerd jest nieco zainspirowany kreacją Anny z filmu "Kraina lodu". Szlachetna czy Buntowniczka? Klasyczna baśń left|220px Królowa śniegu – baśń napisana w 1844 roku przez Hansa Christiana Andersena i opublikowana rok później. W odróżnieniu od innych baśni napisanych przez Andersena, które zostały zainspirowane folklorem bądź tradycją innych narodów, opowieść ta zrodziła się w wyobraźni autora. Baśń opisuje losy pary dzieci – Gerdy i Kaja, które żyły w przyjaźni aż do jednego z wiosennych dni. Wówczas do oka Kaja dostał się tajemniczy odłamek roztrzaskanego w przestworzach diabelskiego zwierciadła, który odmienił spojrzenie chłopca na świat w ten sposób, że wszystko, co piękne i dobre, postrzegał on od tej pory jako brzydkie i złe. Grzeczny chłopiec przemienił się w dziecko krnąbrne, złośliwe i okrutne. Na dodatek był zupełnie zależny od nieznajomej kobiety, która zwabiła go do siebie. Chłopiec wbrew ostrzeżeniom przywiązał swoje sanki do powozu zimowej damy i odjechał w nieznane. Była to tytułowa Królowa Śniegu, władczyni lodowatej krainy, której obce były jakiekolwiek ciepłe, serdeczne uczucia. Chciała ona pozyskać Kaja dla swych celów. Opuszczona i smutna Gerda wszczęła poszukiwania, narażając się w ich trakcie na wiele niebezpieczeństw, jednak po wielu perypetiach udało jej się odzyskać i uleczyć przyjaciela. Miasto, w którym mieszkają Kaj i Gerda to być może Heidelberg, gdyż w baśni opisano je prawie jak wspomniane miasto. Galeria Ingegerd ID.jpg Ingegerd symbol.jpg Meta timeline Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija